A Shared Dream
by awchaerry
Summary: "Bersabarlah karena kita berbagi satu mimpi bersama" Mark. Mark Haechan DRABBLE [Markchan, Markhyuck] Romance
1. Chapter 1

A Shared Dream

[Prolog]

Main Cast : Mark Lee - Lee Haechan

Ganre : Romance

Rated : T to M

Summary : "Bersabarlah karena kita berbagi satu mimpi bersama" - Mark.

Warning : Don't like don't read..

.

"Hyung! MARK HYUNGG!"

Suasana koridor yang sunyi berubah menjadi ramai karena teriakan kencang dari Lee Haechan, setan sekolah dengan sejuta tingkah.

"Hwiyoung hyung, dimana Mark?" Tanya Haechan kepada salah satu teman satu kelas Mark.

"Mungkin di dalam" Jawab Hwiyoung santai sambil melirik ke dalam kelas.

Nafas Haechan terdengar tidak normal, matanya terpejam bersiap untuk berteriak lebih kencang lagi. "MARK HYUUNGG!"

"Ada apa sayang?"

Haechan membalikan tubuhnya dengan cepat ketika suara lembut Mark menyapa indra pendengarannya. Dengan cepat Haechan memeluk tubuh tegap Mark yang langsung di sambut dengan senyuman dari Mark.

"Jangan berlari dan berteriak, ingatlah kau bisa lelah karena tingkahmu sendiri" Bisik Mark lembut di telinga Haechan, diakhiri dengan mengecup kepala anak itu.

Haechan diam tidak bersuara, pelukannya pada Mark semakin erat seolah tidak mau Mark melepaskannya sedikitpun. Mark yang mengerti mulai berjalan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada ruangan musik yang kebetulan berada di samping kelasnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa?" Tangan Mark memegang dagu Haechan dan mengangkatnya perlahan, matanya menatap teduh mata sayu milik Haechan.

Haechan menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Mark.  
Hanya menghela nafas kasar yang bisa Mark lakukan sambil terus mengelus surai hitam Haechan. Tidak biasanya Haechan diam, tidak biasanya Haechan murung seperti ini. Mark khawatir? Jawabannya adalah, sangat.

"Berbicaralah Lee Haechan" Bisik Mark. Tangan Mark menyentuh kening Haechan dan menyingkirkan poni panjang yang menutupi mata Haechan. "Ada yang sakit hm?" Tanya Mark lagi yang dengan cepat di balas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Haechan.

"Kau tidak sedang dekat dengan Yoojung noona kan hyung?"

Satu pertanyaan Haechan membuat Mark ingin tertawa karena gemas, namun di tahan karena Mark mengerti keadaan Haechan yang amat sangat sensitif saat ini.

"Kenapa berpikir seperti itu?" Mark mendekap kepala Haechan semakin erat, mencoba meyakinkan anak itu dan menenangkannya. Sekarang Mark mengerti kenapa Haechan bersikap berbeda.

"Chenle yang bilang" Jawab Haechan dengan suara parau.

"Kau diam dan menjadi semanis ini hanya karena perkataan anak seperti Chenle?" Mark terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengenal cinta dari orang lain, karena aku hanya akan mengenal cinta satu kali, dan itu darimu" Jelas Mark.

Satu detik...

Haechan belum mengerti.

Dua detik...

Haechan mulai berpikir.

Tiga detik...

"Hyunggg.." Rengek Haechan ketika pipi gembulnya berubah menjadi warna merah muda. Diam-diam Haechan tersenyum senang dan semakin melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Mark. Kepala Haechan tetap di tenggelamkan di dada Mark, sangat pas dan hangat.

Mark mengacak rambut Haechan dan mengecup pipinya sekilas. Senyuman lembut Mark selalu membuat Haechan yakin bahwa pria ini memang mencintainya.

Kemarin, hari ini, dan besok, Mark akan tetap mencintai Haechan. Tidak peduli seperti apa Lee Haechan, karena sesuatu tidak akan selalu indah di mata, Haechan lebih indah dari apapun di hatinya.

Tbc or end?

Ff ini mau aku bikin Drabble, tapi updatenya cepet.. tiap hari atau dua hari sekali mungkin kkkk~ Review jusseyeo...


	2. Angel Heart

[ Happy Reading! ]

Terasa aneh memang ketika hujan turun saat musim panas. Mark duduk sambil terus mengawasi Haechan yang sedang berlari konyol di bawah guyuran hujan. Bersabarlah jika memiliki kekasih seperti Haechan, terkadang tingkah lakunya akan membuat jiwa Mark tidak sehat, tapi inilah Mark. Yang mencintai Haechan apa adanya.

"Apa kau tidak gila Mark?" Hwiyoung duduk di samping Mark sambil sesekali menyeruput teh panasnya.

Mark menoleh sebentar. "Gila bagaimana?"

"Bertahan bersama iblis kecil sepertinya" Mata Hwiyoung menunjuk Haechan yang kini sedang memainkan bola basket di tengah lapangan.

Mark hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan yang sama. Semua orang bertanya seperti itu. Memangnya semenyebalkan apa Lee Haechan hingga setiap orang mengherankan hubungannya dengan anak itu?

"Kau tidak perlu tau apa alasannya Young-ah" Jawab Mark santai. Sementara Hwiyoung hanya mengedikan bahunya acuh.

Sejauh apapun Haechan, mata Mark akan selalu memastikan bahwa anak itu tetap berada dalam pandangannya, dalam pengawasannya. Mark melihat Haechan berlari mendekat sambil membawa sandal di tangannya. Dengan cepat Mark beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hyuunggg" Pekik Haechan.

"Jarak sedekat ini kau masih berteriak, dasar" protes Hwiyoung tanpa melihat Haechan, membuat Haechan mendelik tajam.

"Sudah puas bermainnya?" Tanya Mark lembut. Tangannya memegang tangan Haechan dan membawanya untuk naik ke atas lantai. Bibir Haechan memutih dan bergetar hebat.

"I'm strong hyung" kata Haechan ketika Mark menatapnya datar namun terlihat jelas raut kekhawatirannya.

"Kenapa tidak memakai sandal hm? Kakimu terluka Lee Haechan" Dengan cekatan Mark memegang kaki Haechan dan membersihkan darah yang mengalir.

"Aku tidak berlari jika memakainya hyungg" jawab Haechan.

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari Mark. "Ayo masuk" Mark membawa tangan Haechan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan sementara Haechan hanya mengangguk menuruti perintah Mark.

"Sekarang ganti bajumu" Mark memberikan baju cadangan miliknya kepada Haechan sementara Mark mengeluarkan beberapa makanan dan Vitamin dari tasnya.

"Yes bos!" Pekik Haechan, dengan cepat membuka baju dan celananya di hadapan Mark. Mark yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng pelan mencoba menahan sesuatu.

Alih alih memakai bajunya Haechan malah mengambil kimbab dari tangan Mark dan memakannya dengan lahap. "Makan hyung" Haechan menyodorkan satu potong kimbab ke mulut Mark yang langsung di makan oleh Mark.

"Besok beli ikan ya hyung, beri nama Markeu" Ucap Haechan dengan mulut penuh.

"Iya sayang" Jawab Mark.

"Besok lari pagi ya hyung, jam 4 yes bos?"

"Iya sayang"

"Besok sore buat jus kelapa ya hyung, untuk Na Jaemin kekasih Lee Haechan yang manis"

"Iyaa sayang"

"Besok-"

Perkataan Haechan terhenti ketika bibir Mark membungkam bibir pucatnya. Perlahan Mark memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang masih belum di balas oleh Haechan, tangan kekarnya memeluk tubuh Haechan berusaha menutupi tubuh polos Haechan.

"Nghh.." Lenguh Haechan ketika Mark mulai memberikan lumatan kasar dan nafsu, tangan kosong Haechan memegang baju Mark dengan sangat erat.

Mark melepaskan bibirnya dan beralih menatap tajam mata Haechan. "Pakai baju sekarang" Perintah Mark.

"Tidak mau!" Haechan memalingkan wajahnya seolah tidak mau kalah dengan Mark.

"AHHHH MARK HYUNG SIALAN" Pekik Haechan ketika nipplenya di lahap dan di hisap dengan kasar oleh Mark.

"Angghh hyunggg lepasshh" kaki Haechan berusaha menendang kaki Mark namun tidak membuat Mark menghentikan aksinya.

"Lepaass ishh Mark!" Tenaga Haechan perlahan hilang karena Mark menghisap dan mengemut nipple Haechan dengan nafsunya.

"Iyaa iyaa aku akan memakai bajuu, lepas hyungg" Rengek Haechan.

Merasa puas akhirnya mark melepaskannya, seringaian tajam masih terlihat jelas di wajah Mark. Haechan kesal tentu saja.

"Awas!" Teriak Haechan sambil menendang kasar kaki Mark lalu berdiri memakai baju dan celana yang sudah di sediakan oleh Mark.

Sementara Mark hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya meratapi nasib fisiknya yang di siksa habis-habisan oleh Haechan.

"Sekarang kau makan dan minum vitamin nya ya" Mark mengacak rambut Haechan dan mengecup kening anak itu lama.

"Hyung habis ini pulang ya.."

"Iya sayang"

Haechan mulai memakan makannya dengan lahap sementara Mark berjongkok untuk mengurus luka di kaki Haechan. Tangannya dengan telaten mengoleskan alkohol dan memasangkan perban di kaki Haechan. Setelah selesai, Mark menatap Haechan yang sedang mengunyah makanannya.

"Apakah sakit?" Tanya Mark. Haechan menjawabnya dengan gelengan cepat.

Mark tersenyum lalu berdiri dan memakaikan jaket di tubuh Haechan setelahnya membereskan baju basah milik Haechan.

"Habiskan makanannya setelah itu kita pulang" Ujar Mark lembut.

"Siap bos!" Haechan melanjutkan makan dengan lahapnya membiarkan Mark dengan segala perhatiannya.

Haechan menyuapkan kimbab terakhirnya lalu meminum susu panas hingga habis. "Sudah habis hyung" Haechan tersenyum puas.

"Bagus" Balas Mark sambil mengecup kening dan mata Haechan. Setelahnya Mark memandang Haechan yang sedang sibuk memakai sepatunya. saat ini Mark membayangkan bagaimana jika suatu saat Haechan hilang dari genggamannya? Bisakah Mark melepaskannya? Haechan yang sudah lama mengisi kehidupannya.

"Ayo sayang" Mark membuka kedua tangannya yang langsung di respon Haechan dengan memeluk tubuh Mark. "Hyung belanja dulu ya, besok aku belajar masak lagi" Pinta Haechan sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata Mark.

Mark mengangguk. "Iya sayang" lalu mengelus dengan lembut kepala Haechan. Setelah menjalin hubungan Haechan memang tinggal di flat milik Mark, dan beberapa hari terakhir Haechan sudah mulai belajar masak untuk menjadi calon istri yang baik katanya. Meskipun khawatir tentu saja Mark menghargai niat Haechan. Karena Mark akan selalu memastikam Haechan tetap berada di dalam pengawasannya. .

Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan kelas dengan Mark yang masih setia mendekap kepala Haechan, sesekali Mark akan tertawa dengan tingkah Haechan dan ocehan tidak pentingnya.

"Hyung, dua kata untuk Lee Haechan!"

"Angel.. Heart"

"HAHAHA TAPI ANGEL HEART KU ITU NA JAEMIN"

"Iya iyaa... jika jaemin mau"

"Ish!"

Berakhir dengan Haechan yang ngambek dan tidak mau berbicara kepada Mark.

Tbc


End file.
